gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball the Movie:The Trip
Summary In the 1000th anniversary of a hero that defeated Anderous, Anderous escapes & goes after Gumball, because he's a descendent of the hero. Transcript (Starts at 2 logos) Anderous: 1,000 years ago, I, Anderous, spreaded terror to the world. Until a hero defeated me & named the town Elmore. So every thousands years, I'm able to escape to spread terror again. However, I soon find out that 1 kid is the descendent of my enemy: Gumball Watterson. (Theme Plays) NO, you sicko! Dramatic Music! That's better. (cuts to school) Miss Simian: Today is the 1000th anniversary of the founding of Elmore. So, class is dismissed early today. (Everyone starts running) (Montage of the festival is shown & cuts to nighttime) Anderous: Psst! Sal: What? Anderous: Get me out of here! NOW! Sal: OK. (Statue breaks & Anderous starts laughing manically, killing Sal in the process) (Everyone gasps) Anderous: Hello, everyone, I'm back! (Everyone screams) QUIET!!! Which one of you is Gumball Watterson (Gumball pops up) So you're Gumball, huh? I thought you were an adult. The prophecy says only an adult can hurt me. Now let's get it started here. (kills Larry, The Doughnut Sheriff & The Robinsons) Nicole: Gumball, you're the descendent of the hero, but you can't hurt until you're an adult. (Anderous kills Rocky, Principal Brown, Mr. Small & Miss Simian) (Everyone else runs away) Anderous: Hey, get back here! (kills Idaho, Anton & Banana Joe) Anais: What are we going to do? Nicole: I don't know, but you guys head to the Forest of Doom! (gets killed) Gumball, Darwin & Anais: MOM!!!!!!! Penny: Gumball, over here! Tobias: Follow us! (they all head to the forest of doom & Carrie joins in) (Anderous fires a blast at the forest of doom) Penny: Since we're about to die, I wanted to do something with you. Gumball: What's that? (they end up kissing) (Darwin & Carrie do the same) Anderous: Ew! Gross! (kills everyone) It seems if I have stopped the prophecy, because if it was fulfilled, I'm would be a goner & I'll actually die! Hmm... Now what I'm going to do? (looks through the ruins of everyone's house) (He finds Bobert) Bobert: Oh, hi! Anderous: Hi! Um, since the final battle has adults I'm going to ask you if you get a timecard over here. Bobert: Sure thing. (Pulls up an intermission card) (During the intermission) Anderous: By the way, you need a better voice. Sorry, Kerry Shale, but you're being replaced. Announcer: The voice of Bobert will now being played by Paul Bettany. Bobert (now an adult): I sound like JARVIS now. Anderous: Because the Avengers was great so you needed a better voice actor. (Bobert imprints a JARVIS symbol on him) You've read my mind. (cuts to Bobert carring Tobias & Rachel's bodies) Bobert: I'll need this (picks up an aging solution & tears Tobias & Rachel's clothes off) Before I do this, you guys needed better voice actors. Sorry, Hugo Harrison & Grey Delisle, but you're being replaced. (a fog comes out of Tobias and Rachel & another comes in) Announcer: The voices of Tobias & Rachel will now be played by Troy Baker & Jessica DiCicco. (Bobert injects them with aging solution & puts a grappling hook on Tobias) (Then he dips Rachel in lava so she could absorb enough) (Finally he brings them back to life) Tobias: Where are we? And why do sound like Jetfire? Rachel: And why do I sound like Flame Princess? Bobert: Long Story. Here put this on. (gives Tobias clothes in the same color as Jazz & Rachel a flame costume) Tobias, That grappling hook will allow to swing, ok? & Rachel, you can control fire because I dipped you in lava. Rachel: What?! Bobert: Now lets get Anais. (gets Anais & injects the aging solution) Now for the new voice. Announcer: The voice of Anais will now be played by Kate Higgins. (Bobert wires her up & brings her to life) Anais: Why do I sound like Franke Stein Bobert (sighs): Long Story. Put this on (gives her Franke's clothing) I wired you up so you can control machine just not me. (kisses her) Now let's get Darwin & Carrie. (They get the 2 & Boberts injects them with an aging solution) Bobert: I hope this works! (starts stretching Darwin & later upgrades Carrie's teleportation) Now for the voices. Announcer: The voices of Darwin & Carrie will now be played by John DiMaggio & April Stewart. (Bobert then brings them to life) Darwin: Why do I sound like Jake The Dog? Carrie: And why do I sound like Susan from Regular Show? Bobert (sighs frustratingly): Long Story! Put this on. (gives Darwin & Carrie battle armor) Darwin, you can now stretch much like Jake & Carrie, I've upgraded your teleportation. (He then makes them kiss, which they're now used to) Bobert: Now lets get who we came for! (goes to get Gumball & Penny) (When he digs them up, he hugs thier bodies sadly) This has GOT to work! (injects them with aging solution) Now for the voices. Announcer: The voices of Gumball & Penny will now be voiced by Johnny Galecki & Jennifer Lawrence. Bobert: Now for the powers. (Shocks them several times, then he picks up one of thier arms & shoots lightning) Perfect! (brings them back to life) Gumball: Huh, why do I sound Leonard from The Big Bang Theory? (Shocks himself) OW! Penny: And why do sound like Katniss Everdeen? (Shocks herself) OW! Bobert (fuming): LONG STORY!!! Sorry, you've all been telling me that, OK?! Put these on! (gives Gumball, Leonard's clothing & Penny, Katniss' clothing from The Hunger Games) Gumball & Penny: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING?! (get shocked again) OW!! GODDAMNIT! (gets shocked again) OW! Bobert: I brought all of you back to life so the prophecy can be fulfilled. OK?! All of them except Bobert: How old are we? Bobert: You guys are about, 22, but Anais, you're 14. I gave you guys powers so it can help defeat Anderous. Gumball & Penny: Then why are we keep getting shocked?! Bobert: It's because, you guys have to control your powers. Just try! (After a montage, they were able to control it) Now we're going to use this. (unveils a time machine) All of them: Whoa! Bobert: We'll use this time machine to transport us at the time of the festival in order kill Anderous. Ok, everyone get in. (Everyone gets in) (Earlier at the festival, Gumball & his friends become thier older selves because of the time machine in order not to tip the natural order) Nicole: Gumball! Darwin! Anais! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Tobias' Dad: Tobias! Rachel! Tobias & Rachel: Hi, Dad! Tobias's Dad: Where have you guys been-(noticed that they're grown up) What happened to you? Why do you sound like Troy Baker & Jessica DiCicco? Mr. Fitzgerald: Why do you sound like Jennifer Lawrence? Nicole: Why do sound like Johnny Galecki, John DiMaggio & Kate Higgins? (Anderous is released) Anderous: Hey, everyone. I'm back! (everyone screams) QUIET!!! Which one is Gumball?! Gumball: Over here! Anderous: Huh?! (Gumball & his team appear) What?! NO! Why are you guys grown up?! Bobert: We used a time machine. Anderous: I'm doomed! I have to do something! (runs away but is grabbed by Tobias' grappling hook) Huh? A grappling hook?! (looks at the prophecy) Oh, no! (gets burned by Rachel) No! (shot by Bobert) NO! (gets hit by a tennis ball machine by Anais) NOOO!!!!!! (gets punched by Darwin & Carrie) THE PROPHECY! (about to get shocked by Gumball & Penny, but they shock themselves) Gumball & Penny: COME ON! Anderous: Hmm.. Maybe there's hope for me after all. The last part of the prophecy is a hero which has the combined features of you 2. Gumball: We can't merge! Anderous: Good! (kills them) Everyone: GUMBALL!!! PENNY!!! (meanwhile in the afterlife) Shockwave: Hello, Gumball, Penny. Both: Shockwave! Shockwave: I'll make a deal since heard what Anderous said: I'll merge you 2 into this hero & brings you back to life, if you take me with you. Both: Sure. Shockwave: This will hurt alot! (fires a charged blast) (Gumball & Penny scream) (Meanwhile, Gumball & Penny's corpses merge to form Predaking & awakens) (The crowd gasps) Darwin: Oh my, God! Anderous (gasps): WHAT?! I just killed you! Shockwave: But ''I ''brought them back. Anderous: Who said that?! (Shockwave arrives) Shockwave: Behold, Predaking & these are his minions: (transforms Darwin & Carrie into Grim Wing & Blackbeak) Grim Wing & his partner Blackbeak, (transforms Anais into Skystalker) Skystalker, (transforms Tobias & Rachel into Lazerbeack & Vertebreak) Lazerback & and his partner Vertebreak, (transforms Nicole into Ripclaw) Ripclaw, (transforms Richard, Tina, Banana Joe, Jamie & Ocho into Hun-Gurrr, Twinstrike, Blight, Windrazor & Rippersnapper) and finally the components of Abominus: Hun-Gurr, Twinstrike, Blight, Windrazor & Rippersnapper. They're all... (pause) Predacons! (Anderous gasps) (cuts to an empty street) (shots are heard) (Anderous is shown running & shooting) (He is chased by the Predacons in this order: Twinstrike, Hun-Gurr, Windrazor, Blight, Ripclaw, Skystalker, Rippersnapper, Lazerback, Vertebreak, Grim Wing & Blackbeak and finally Predaking) (Anderous hides & loses the Predacons) Anderous: I got to do something! (gets spotted) AHHH! (dies) Shockwave: Excellent! But now you all have to die. (kills Hun-Gurr, Windrazor, Lazerback & Vertebreak) Rippersnapper (using Richard's voice): Why did you do that? (gets killed) Shockwave: Because I don't want to repeat the error I made previously. (kills Twinstrike, Skystalker, Blight, Grim Wing, Blackbeak & Riplclaw) Predaking (using Gumball & Penny's combined voice): You used us! Shockwave: Negative! I did not use you. You USE yourself. (kills Predaking) (the real Predaking shows up) Predaking: Thanks for killing that imposter. Shockwave: You're welcome. Megatron: What's going on here? Shockwave: Nothing, Lord Megatron. The End (Ends at end credits and 2 logos) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Movie